Lucky moon in the sky
by XxAlysxX
Summary: Sawada Tsukiyoshi. Useless, unfit, scrawny. What else is to say about him? He gets bullied by cats and people. But is that all there is to his life? Implied shounen-ai. New Generation of Vongola the Undecimo.
1. Chapter 1: Sawada Tsukiyoshi

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine it is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.  
Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.  
All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn are mine. Same with organisations or families.  
All bad naming skills also go to me.**

Lucky moon in the sky, I wonder how you'll die. Sorry that's just a bit of morbidness from me to make everything rhyme. Expect blue skies throughout this story with hints of a storm coming through and a family legacy that comes to bite you in the ass.

**Edit 21/4/12: To all of those who are wondering how come I got an alert for this chapter if it is already up, then my reason is that I've edited it so people can read my chapters clearly instead of bunched up words all together. So if you want you can delete the e-mails from chapter 1-chapter 5/6.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sawada Tsukiyoshi**

There were many reasons why students went to Namimori Chuu. Some went for the academics and sports, some went because it was in the area, others went because they had the best discipline in the whole city and others like Sawada Tsukiyoshi went because their parents went there in the past.

Sawada Tsukiyoshi was the most useless child in Namimori Chuu, everyone knew this to be true, even so much so he was nicknamed "Dame-Tsuki" by his peers and teachers. There was no questioning, no arguing and no doubts about it; it was a fact.

Tsuki was a small child for the thirteen years that he had been alive with wavy yet spiky black hair and wide, expressive caramel eyes that held a distinctive Asian flare to them and a baby face just to complete his looks. There was also no muscle on him either and many P.E. teachers had tried to put muscle on him and failed miserably.  
In fact many of the students in Namimori Chuu believe when Dame-Tsuki gains muscles (or a good _passing_ grade) the end of the world would happen but that of course is just a rumour.

Tsukiyoshi sighed as he walked to school while staring at the sky wishing that he didn't go to the school that had the strictest Disciplinary Committee in the world that currently had their second female chairman and ruled almost the entire city.

As he was just about five minutes (and almost late if he didn't make those five minutes) to the school Tsukiyoshi spotted the neighbourhood cat and promptly freaked out. Now normally people wouldn't be freaked out by a cat of all things but _this _cat was Evil. It even had a capital to show just how evil it was.

Tsukiyoshi backed away slowly as the Evil cat advanced on him and gave a soft meow before using it's (never give a gender to things evil if you do give it a gender call it a girl) swift and graceful speed to scratch him thus causing two things; Tsukiyoshi to be jealous of the said speed and for him to give a high pitched 'Hiiiieeee!' sound before running away as fast as he could to his school with a cat chasing him much to the amusement of the spectators that went out of their way to watch this almost daily event.

One would had thought that the young boy just find a new place to travel to school or out run the cat before it gave scratches on him but, no, nothing like that ever happened.

When Tsukiyoshi arrived at the school (this getting rid of the Evil cat because even the cat was smart enough to know not to go into Namimori Chuu just to scare a young boy) he noticed it was dead silent and not just the dead silence you got from waiting for people to laugh at you, no this dead silence was one Tsukiyoshi was painfully familiar with.

The dead silence that was made by the Disciplinary Committee.

Tsukiyoshi bemoaned his luck inside his head and didn't dare utter a sound just like all the rest of the other late people that were frozen to their spots.

'Sawada Tsukiyoshi you're late, again, why?' said an overly familiar voice, one of the Disciplinary Committee members, Surigawa Riochi-san.

Some other boys behind Surigawa-san laughed as if he told a joke, that joke being Tsuki. Tsuki sighed as he had to go through with this every week since he entered middle school.

'T-the Ev- cat chased me down the street again and then somehow got it's other cat friends to join in and then chase me around the block before leaving when I near the school,' said Tsukiyoshi while looking down at his feet. He didn't have to see them to feel that they were laughing at his inability to not be frightened by Evil cats.

He could even hear the other troublemakers that were previously frozen laugh at him.

'Do you really think we'd believe that?' Surigawa-san sneered down at the now shivering form of Tsukiyoshi.

'Dame-Tsuki,' laughed one of the troublemakers before he frozen in horror.

'Oi! Shori discipline that smartass! Morigowa-kun would you do the honours of disciplining our little liar?,' yelled Surigawa-san to some of the other Disciplinary Committee members behind him.

'With pleasure, you and me Dame-Tsuki are going to have lots of fun together for the next ten minutes,' stepped forward Morigowa-san with his usual creepy grin the one that never failed to scare him despite the fact that Morigowa-san was in the same class as him and it was never a fun time with him either no matter what Morigowa-san said.

Tsukiyoshi was right.

Probably the only time he was right was when bad things were going to happen to him but it was also routine to him as well.

As the shortest, weakest student in Namimori Chuu who also lived with his sofubo and great-grandfather, Nono as he liked to be called, he was an easy target for everyone, especially the girls.

Limping back to class felt like hiking in the mountains to Tsukiyoshi, it was warm, it was hard and in general he hated it. Once again Morigowa had managed to beat up so much that he had to limp.

Opening the door to his classroom and effectively interrupting the teacher as he was going to say something, probably Maths related as right now was his Maths class Tsukiyoshi gave a hesitant smile and said sorry before limping to his seat with everyone staring at him.

It wasn't that Tsukiyoshi hated the school, he actually liked the school it was homey to him, but he dislike most of the students because they kept teasing him or beating him up and started to daydream of when the time the school wasn't filled with students and he could just wonder around Namimori Chuu and discover new things about the place.

It wasn't until lunch time that Tsukiyoshi snapped out of his daydream because he realized that there was something that he was missing and the only reason he knew it was missing because it was in someone's hands and the said person was reading it aloud.

'...sure that the herbivores, who the hell says herbivores? What a weirdo, don't bully you and if they do bite them to death? Man this person's a freak! Herbivores and biting them to death? Is this person a vampire? Your okaa-san misses you, aww isn't that sweet, from your otou-san. Hey Tsuki-chan! Your otou-san's a freak! Hahaahaa,' said Nimoshi-san, one of Tsukiyoshi's classmates, a person who is _friends_ with Morigowa-san.

It was at this point in time that Tsukiyoshi had another one of his urges, the urge that said kill, kill, kill, just grab something metallic and kill. Tsukiyoshi successfully ignored that urge and went with his default way of life.

Meaning he ran up to Nimoshi-san ripped the letter out of his hands and ran for it before Nimoshi-san and Morigowa-san could think properly and before they could get their gang and the disciplinary committee after him. As Tsukiyoshi ran he could help but think this day really sucked. Like every other day.

* * *

Japanese lesson time!:  
Dame= useless (apparently according to the manga)  
-kun= used as a suffix for boys in Japan  
-san= used as a suffix as mr. or mrs. usually the polite way of addressing someone  
-chan= used as a suffix for girls in Japan  
Namimori Chuu= is the middle school in Namimori, probably a public one at that. Namimori Chuu is Akira Amano's work.  
Okaa-san= is mother in Japanese  
Sofubo= is apparently Japanese for grandparents  
Otou-san= is father in Japanese


	2. Chapter 2: Fear, Namimori and Chuu

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine it is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.  
Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.  
All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn are mine. Same with organisations or families.  
All bad naming skills also go to me.**

**Warning: Hinted Shounen-ai and probably Evil Cat since she needs a special mention for being the current Antagonist.**

Now with added one-shots of Namimori and Omakes!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fear, Namimori and Chuu~ because that makes a school**

In Namimori there are certain silent and unofficial rules that you must abide by, one was always follow what the Disciplinary Committees tell you to do unless you want to be bitten to death and which one you follow depends on your age since there were two Disciplinary Committees, another rule was don't mention any strange noises or people coming or going to the Sawada residence, that rule was enforced many years ago and the people from that generation still abi de by it despite not many unusual noises from the house anymore.

Another rule and perhaps the most unusual rule that there was the rule never make a Sawada cry. There were many reasons this rule was enforced, one because the Patriarch of the Sawada family would probably get you or it was perhaps that even though the son of the Patriarch was in another country you could still be hurt or perhaps it was the reason that if you make Sawada Tsukiyoshi cry hard enough you'd probably get the same amount of damage done to you.

Sawada Iemitsu knew this well enough being the Patriarch of the Sawada family and hoped every morning that Tsukiyoshi's otou-san didn't come in and teach the boy something dangerous to protect himself or worse Varia coming back again to teach the future Undecimo how to assassinate things. That was the last thing he ever wanted to happen again.

In fact he was surprised that his grandson didn't do something like forcefully become the next chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, which would be much to his grandson's otou-san's delight if he did, or hurt someone instead of being cute and innocent and much too tempting not to bully.

* * *

When Tsukiyoshi woke up this morning he couldn't help but feel like today would be an exceptionally bad day for him. And he was right. Since the time that he was almost at school he had woke up late, fell down the stairs twice, once to hear what his obaa-san was saying better then to actually go down stairs to get breakfast, tripped on nothing on the way to school a few times, almost got hit by a car and had the Evil cat chase after him.

This of course meant that it was still chasing after him. As Tsukiyoshi got closer to the gates he tried to check his watch only to remember he left it on the bedside table and tried to dodge another swipe from the Evil cat and the other cats that seemed to rally behind it.

It failed of course because quite frankly Tsukiyoshi knew he failed P.E. so much he couldn't dodge and that Evil cat was fast and so were her followers.

When Tsukiyoshi pasted on to the grounds of Namimori Chuu he knew that he was safe, safe from that Evil cat and her minions.

'Dame-Tsuki, you're late again, you know what happens when you're late right?' asked one of the Disciplinary Committee members. Tsukiyoshi sighed and resigned to his fate even if this was his beloved haven he still broke the rules and was late again.

As struggled to breathe on the way to his classroom he thought that he was something shiny in the tree. Even when the shininess went away he continued to stare at it with curiosity before dismissing it, unknowingly scared the hitman sent after him with a cold stare as if daring him to try something, and tried to walk normally to his classroom for science.

Science was sometimes fun in Tsukiyoshi's opinion since they got to play with chemicals which make nice colours when mixed together but hated when it was time for dissections.

It was just typical Sawada luck as well that when Tsukiyoshi opened the door and said sorry to the teacher for being later that he noticed something important; dissections.

With this Tsukiyoshi felt more than a little pale because how could people do things like this to dead bodies? and walked slowly over to his table where with his luck he was paired with Nimoshi-san, who still owed him payback from yesterday when he ripped his letter out of Nimoshi-san's hand and went straight home after running around the school and collecting his bag.

Nimoshi-san grinned at his face and mockingly patted the seat next to him. It was at this time that the science teacher was sprouting what they needed to check with their sheep hearts.

Tsukiyoshi thought that their heart happened to look especially bloody than the others and started to shake a little bit. If Nimoshi-san noticed that at all he didn't mention it but grinned a little bit wider.

Taking a look from the corner of his eye Tsukiyoshi thought that it looked a little bit painful and a cold shudder went down his spine for no reason.

SPLAT!

Everyone was in shock as one of the sheep hearts in the corner where a couple of girls were exploded for no apparent reason. Tsukiyoshi was especially shaken as there were blood and parts of the sheep's heart everywhere, one of them right by his left hand and he quickly moved it away from the offending item to his chest where he cradled it.

'Everyone, evacuate the classroom; you'll have free time now as I try to clean this up. Anyone who got blood on them or parts of the heart please get the infirmary now,' said the science sensei.

Tsukiyoshi quickly got up and out of the classroom and looked around him, deciding that now would be the perfect time to escape from whatever Nimoshi-san would put him through and headed up towards the roof.

Nobody visited the roof, and not only because it was a forbidden zone but also because it was in the exclusive care of the Disciplinary Committee Chairwoman. The only thing that was blocking him from the freedom of a no bully place and Nimoshi was a rusty old padlock.

What happened next would have been Tsukiyoshi's proudest moment in his life as he was able to break the padlock. After all there was no real challenge since it was a rusty old padlock versus a desperate young boy.

Looking for a good place on the roof he found a nice and dry place without too much sun or shade just around the water tank next to the air-conditioning system and just watched the clouds go by in the sky.

As he slowly closed his eyes he wondered about his okaa-san since his obaa-san and ojii-san had only one child as far as he knew and then there was Sawada Tsunayoshi to think about and his otou-san but it seemed all too complex to him and fell asleep with the thoughts that he really wanted to meet his okaa-san.

* * *

Omake 1: Shaken not stirred (aka why won't he die?)

Marco de Romano had followed his target for four days already and knew just one more day of following him would make him marked as well. His target was a young boy by the name of Tsukiyoshi Sawada, the rumoured next Undecimo of Vongola.

After four days of observing him and setting a few traps to kill him half-heartedly, which failed, he decided that he needed to kill the kid today and that it would be easy since there was no way he couldn't kill a kid that was that much of a klutz and not make it an accident right? The other times were just half-hearted attempts.

At least that was what he told himself.

So why was it that after sending some deadly poison darts at the kid that the kid trips over _nothing_ and manages to avoid them about three times and twice with bullets, always the same thing; tripping over nothing.

So Marco tried a different approach, he pushed the kid into a speeding car, only for the kid to narrowly avoid getting injured and later when he tries to snipe the kid he keeps darting left and right making almost impossible to get a clear shot on him with what looked to be a gang of cats running with him.

May be the kid actually had a box animal?

In fact right about now was when Marco started to get a little shaken by the time the Undecimo got to school, all of these assassination attempts and the kid didn't even get scratched by any attempt, not the half-hearted ones in the past and certainly not the full hearted ones right now.

He, Marco de Romano of the Juliano family, who has never failed a hit and got to some of the most protected men couldn't take down an unprotected child who continually dodged his assassination attempts.

It wasn't like the Undecimo knew where he was right? Right?

That was before Marco knew he was spotted because the Undecimo gave him a cold stare daring him to assassinate him right.

In.

The.

Tree.

He.

Was.

Hiding.

In.

and Marco practically wrote the book on hiding to kill. It was a best-seller in the Mafia world but he still kept his tricks under his belt.

Ok so I'm a little more than shaken thought Marco but just one more attempt, he had science class right now, doesn't he I can use one of the bomb bullets in his science class to kill him, no more subtleness.

The Undecimo was meant to be paired up with that girl, which was the last spot available. So Why? Why did that over girl becomes paired with the girl and the Undecimo with the grinning boy?

It was at this that Marco gave up. The Undecimo has a very strong pull over the school.  
He thought that he could deal with his boss and pride if it meant getting the hell away from the Undecimo before he or Vongola got to him first.

* * *

Japanese lesson time!:

Otou-san= father  
Sofubo= Grandparents  
Nono= Italian for Grandfather, I think or it was just the title for the 9th Vongola  
Okaa-san= mother  
Obaa-san= Grandmother  
Ojii-san= Grandfather  
Namimori Chuu= place in Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Also for those who don't know Chuu~ is a kissing sound in Japanese, I'm sure of it.

P.S. Sorry for the almost random break lines but Fanfiction doesn't seem to want me to be able to place spaces in between everywhere. Grrrr.


	3. Chapter 3: Yukito and rooftop encounters

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine it is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.  
Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.  
All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn are mine. Same with organisations or families.  
All bad naming skills also go to me.**

Now with added spacing for your reading needs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yukito and rooftop encounters**

In Namimori there are many different festivals that go on during the year, one of them was the classic summer festival that takes place that many people enjoy, another was the Namimori shrine festival where many honour the ancient Shinto Gods and Goddesses but there was another festival that everyone had to go to and that was the Hibari Kyouya festival where you had to wear your best clothing and spend as much money at the festival as you could to raise funds for the Disciplinary Committees and if you didn't go then the Disciplinary Committees would come after you and take your money.

The festival was named after the first Disciplinary Committee chairman, Hibari Kyouya, who would just take your money at every festival from stalls as "rent money" until this festival came about.

* * *

'Hey! What are you doing here? It's already five p.m. you useless baka,' said a voice from above Tsukiyoshi waking him up from the darkness that had swallowed him up for a nice nap.

Slowly opening his eyes Tsukiyoshi found that there was an older teen glaring down at him with glasses covering his face.

'So Sleeping Beauty finally woke up without the use of a blade to wake him up, too bad,' said the unknown megane boy.

Tsukiyoshi blushed at the indignity of being compared to a girl, but not just any girl, _no_ he was compared to a _Disney Princess_.

It was bad enough that Tsukiyoshi's obaa-san thought that it was be a great idea to watch the _entire _series of the Disney Princesses, every last one of them, but also to dress him as one when watching the said movies and at Halloween was just embarrassing.

It mentally scarred him for life and as much as he tried to mentally bury those memories just the words Disney Princess still brought them out even today.  
Tsukiyoshi shuddered at the words and retreated back into his mind and continued to feel sorry for himself.

That was until pain filled his mind forcing him to look at the newly created cut on his arm and try to scramble away from the unknown megane who created the wound. He didn't get very far before he hit the side of the water tank.

'What was that for?' yelled Tsukiyoshi while cradling his arm as close as he could get to his chest.

'You were daydreaming on me, baka,' said the bespectacled boy. Eyes narrowed into a fierce glare to Tsukiyoshi.

'I'm not an baka!' Tsukiyoshi tried to look bigger than he actually was in an attempt to intimidate the ones that usually bullied him.

'No you are a baka, this place is usually padlocked, the padlock was broken. Only Disciplinary Committee Chairmen and women are allowed on this place. It has been like this since the first Disciplinary Committee Chairman and you are not the Disciplinary Committee Chairwoman, Kazekami Hitomi-chan is, and you're not female either, so you're the baka,'

'Name and class number,'

'What?' asked Tsukiyoshi momentarily stunned by the question and lecture.

'I don't like repeating myself,' said the megane.

'Only if you say it first,' Tsukiyoshi was determined to at least get the name of the guy that hurt him and see who he was.

'Usagiino Yukito, I've already graduated from here, baka. Now before I cut you again, your name and class number,' said Usagiino-san sternly. From here Tsukiyoshi's mind went blank and seemingly floated away.

Usagiino-san looked down at the idiot that obviously had a mental breakdown before wondering if anyone would miss him if he murdered the baka and hide his body. A small voice broke him from his homicidal thoughts.

'Sawada Tsukiyoshi, 1-C,' Usagiino looked unimpressed at his name.

'Sawada, would you be related to Sawada Tsunayoshi? The Sawada Tsunayoshi who brought down his 1st year scores by getting under 20 for all of his exams?' asked Usagiino-san.

'Huh? Um…'

'Um is not a word. Well are you?'

'I-I don't know, I think so but I don't know,' said Tsukiyoshi pathetically. He really didn't know after all he never met the guy.

'How do you not know?' asked Usagiino-san calmly.

'I never met my okaa-san and I don't know if she had any siblings even though I live with my okaa-san's family,' said Tsukiyoshi sadly.

Usagiino-san gave Tsukiyoshi a withering stare that told him he was a baka before getting a switchblade from nowhere and started half-heartily slashing at Tsukiyoshi for no reason.

'Hieeeee! What are you doing?' yelled Tsukiyoshi at the wild slashing man while having to try to dodge the blade.

It was safe to say that he failed dodging.

'Getting rid of the baka genes so later you won't breed if I kill you off now, baka,' calmly explained Usagiino-san as if he wasn't planning the murder of Tsukiyoshi and the rabbit advanced on the moon.

* * *

**Omake 2: Men can't have children, right?**

Usagiino Yukito stared at the prizes he held out in his hands and almost cried for joy when he held an old familiar file in his hands.

The files in his hands were of Hibari Kyouya-sama, the founder of the Disciplinary Committee, and Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, one of the past students at Nami-Chuu that attracted his eye.

Besides it wasn't like anyone would know because only Disciplinary Committee chairmen and chairwomen had access to the files cabinet in the Nami-Chuu Reception Room, it was always this way since the first Disciplinary Committee chairman.

The reason why Yukito had made Kazekami Hitomi-chan, the current Disciplinary Committee chairwoman of Nami-Chuu, to go and get him some hot tea was because he wanted to see the file of the man he admired so much and the man who in this first year successfully brought down the entire end of the year exam grade and who also had the last name was the useless baka that he had bitten to death for Hitomi-chan.

Looking at the pictures attached to the files Yukito couldn't help but compare the two men; one fierce and sharp looking, the other weak and useless looking; an baka.

Although the useless baka did look like the other useless baka that he had bitten to death today, they were defiantly related but how? As far as the files were concerned Sawada Tsunayoshi-san had no siblings.

Looking at both pictures attached to the files he noticed if both males combined it would look very much like the useless baka that he had bitten to death this afternoon, and left and the doctor baka-sensei's office, but as if that would ever happen. Men can't have children with each other.

* * *

Japanese language time!:

baka= idiot  
-san= polite suffix to add to a person's name. English equivalent of Mr. or Mrs.  
-chan= suffix added to a girl's name.  
-sama= respectable suffix to add to a person's name. English equivalent is Lord or Lady.  
Nami-Chuu= Shortened version of Namimori Chuu.  
megane= is a person that wears glasses


	4. Chapter 4: The walk home

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine it is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.  
Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.  
All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn are mine. Same with organisations or families.  
All bad naming skills also go to me.**

**Warning: bad filler to pass the time.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The walk home filler**

Namimori was famous for its weird bakeries that could kill you.

It was a specialty that started over 20 years ago and still strong. The most famous of the baked killer sweets range was the Doki-doki custard bun that can make you faint and if you eat enough of them would kill you, it was a popular way of killing someone off in Namimori but easily recognizable to the citizens of Namimori that it was a type of running gag.

It was often used in dares to see how long someone could eat one before they fainted but there had been only three deaths to the Heart-heart custard bun and only three deaths belonging to the first Chuu~Chuu~ Bakery owned by a pretty purple haired woman.

* * *

When Tsukiyoshi woke up for the second time that day he was more than a little upset that he was lying outside the school doctor's office and that it was dark outside.

While he knew why he was lying outside the doctor's office, it was because the "doctor" who was male said that he only treated female students and Tsukiyoshi obviously was not female although there was a rumour that he did treat 2 male students in his career as the school doctor, he didn't know why his obaa-san or even ojii-san or Nono hadn't rung up to collect him because it was easily recognisable that he had been bleeding and hadn't been treated unless you count the band-aids lying beside him.

Tsukiyoshi scratched his should where a mosquito must had bit him and grabbed the band-aids before heading down to his classroom to collect his bag if the sempais or even classmates didn't get to it first, again.

Surprisingly enough it was still there with mostly everything in tact when he got there. The only thing damaged was a notebook that lay in tatters on the top of his desk that could easily be replaced by one of the notebooks that he used as backups that he usually wrote in his lunch times.

Tsukiyoshi scratched his shoulder again, packed his bag while placing the ruined notebook in the bin and placed the band-aids where he needed them before looking for a way out of the locked building.

He found a way about 10 minutes later through a window and a nearby tree, he looked down from the window, re-framed from a curse word and decided that he couldn't be any worse than he already was.

He tossed his bag out the window and tried to jump onto the tree. He actually got onto the tree for all of 3 seconds before his fingers let go of the tree and he fell harshly to the ground. Sighing he let himself stay there and he absently thought that it would be a long walk home.

* * *

Omake 3: Peace among families

Angelo Juliano sweated buckets from where he sat opposite the Decimo de Vongola. There was more than one reason why he was sweating and more than one reason the Decimo should kill him and destroy his family.

The only solution that he could think of to save his family before Vongola found out that the Juliano family accepted a hit on the future Undecimo and _tried _to kill him is if the peace treaty went through and he told Vongola what happened, putting his family in the victim place.

They might just survive the wrath of the Decimo.

'If you may pardon me of course however why is it that you suddenly want to have a peace treaty with us and with such odd terms to it?' asked the Decimo. The cold orange eyes staring right through him.

'Why not have peace treaties? It'll be beneficial to both families,' said Angelo trying to get the Decimo to sign the innocent pieces of paper in front of them as quickly as possible.

'While that is true I cannot help but want to hear the reason before I sign the peace treaty,' said the Decimo, a cold smile creeping along his face. He knows was Angelo's first thought when he saw it.

'It's about your son!' blurted out Angelo.

Not the best impression of a mafia boss but this was Vongola; he didn't want to die at Vongola's hands.

If the Decimo's eyes were cold before it was nothing compared to the freezing orange eyes and the sudden temperature drop now. The cold smile turned sharp.

'What about my son, Angelo Juliano of the Juliano famiglia?' he asked. Angelo just shivered and resigned to the fact after four generations the Juliano famiglia was dead.

He should have had let his little brother take over when he had the chance.

* * *

I'm sure you've all figured out that Okaa-san is mother and Obaa-san is grandmother and that Ojii-san is grandfather so you don't need a Japanese language lesson from now onwards.

Oh but you do need to know that Doki-Doki is the Japanese sound for a heart beat.

Don't worry sheeple this gets better and so does Tsuki-chan.

**P.S. Sorry to everyone who has this story alerted however I'm just changing this story for everyone to be able to read it clearly and changed a few facts like on this chapter I changed the bakery owner from the pretty brown haired woman to the pretty purple haired woman since I found out that her hair is actually purple.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kazekami meets the sky

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine it is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.  
Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.  
All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn are mine. Same with organisations or families.  
All bad naming skills also go to me including today's new chapter name.**

**Edit: since of 14/4/12 I've edited so that the suffix for Kazekami and Shinomiya now have sempai after them since Kazekami and Shinomiya are a year above Tsukiyoshi and found a few places where I missed putting in a suffix altogether.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kazekami meets the sky**

Namimori was used to foreigners in their small town; it was how they got most of their money anyway. There were many foreigners coming through and all of different sizes and hair colours, so it was understandable that the citizens of Namimori don't blink an eye at any of them, actually they tried to not be noticed by the strangers because most of them seemed a little…weird.

* * *

Over the last couple of days there were many weird rumours involving one Sawada Tsukiyoshi aka Dame-Tsuki.

Many of the rumours involved how he got so injured, the older students recognising the work of Usagiino Yukito since so many had cuts similar to Tsukiyoshi, to the old man that would stand outside the gates, smiling and occasionally giving out candy, who waited for Dame-Tsuki.

Although Tsukiyoshi had said to many people that said anything around him that the old man was his great-grandfather they didn't believe him.

It was on this day that Tsukiyoshi's Nono didn't walk him to school after he insisted that he could walk to school himself.

Although his family looked like they were going to protest they let him go by himself anyway. However right now Tsukiyoshi dearly hoped at least one of them would come by and save from the Evil cat and her minions.

This wasn't fair thought Tsukiyoshi. Why was he the only one that was scared of the Evil cat? He even got up early to avoid his and even went on a different route but the Evil cat still managed to find him.

He just made it into the school, his safe place, before the Evil cat could get to him again. Staggering over to the front door he pried it open, or at least tried to anyway since it was locked. His precious school, haven, was locked.

'It's already 6:30am! What is this? Namimori Chuu should always be open at 6:30am and close at 6:30pm exactly unless there is something going on,' shouted Tsukiyoshi who remembered the memories his father shared with him, all of them mainly about Namimori Chuu or even just Namimori in general oddly enough.

'Glad that you think so however the school is open at 6:30am for Disciplinary Committee chairmen and women only. The school opens at 7am for students,' said a voice from behind Tsukiyoshi.

'Hieeeee!' screamed Tsukiyoshi before turning around and backed up two steps.

There was another megane. A female megane with twin plaits and a scowl on her face but a megane none the less.

Since Usagiino Yukito came and beat him up Tsukiyoshi had kept clear of meganes, much to the amusement for the mentioned meganes, and especially been afraid of angry meganes almost as scared as he was of the Evil cat.

'What are you going here?' said scary megane #2.

'I-I wanted to come to school early,' said Tsukiyoshi practically whispering what he said.

'Now that you're here get out,' said scary megane #2 sternly.

'B-but there is Evil cat out there!' yelped Tsukiyoshi successfully making scary megane #2 almost jump and sure enough the Evil cat was waiting outside the gates with her minions. Scary megane #2 stared at the sight before rubbing her eyes a bit and sighing.

'Come along then. I'm Kazekami Hitomi-san,' said Kazekami-san.

'S-Sawada Tsukiyoshi-san. Thank you,' said Tsukiyoshi realizing just who she was.

'Just follow me and don't touch anything,' said the Disciplinary Committee Chairwoman.

* * *

After putting away their outdoor shoes the pair made their way up the stairs to the Namimori Chuu Reception Room, practically the home of the Disciplinary Committee Chairmen and women. Tsukiyoshi stared at it in awe.

It was like a dream come true for him, having heard many stories of it growing up.

_It's beautiful_ thought Tsukiyoshi.

'Since you're here I might as well use you before Mariya-san comes in,' said the D.C.C. as she wasn't talking about one of the most scariest people on campus.

'Then what do you want me to do?' asked Tsukiyoshi, shuffling his feet and wondered if he was allowed to sit one of the black leather couches.

'See that filing cabinet in the corner, the old one?' Tsukiyoshi nodded as his reply.

'Can you get the files of any Honda-sans', Satachi-sans' and Ootori-sans'? Here are the keys,' said the D.C.C. holding out the keys to the filing cabinet. Tsukiyoshi stared at them in awe.

'Well are you going to start working or keep staring at the keys all day long?' asked the D.C.C. sarcastically.

'I-I'll start working now, D.C.C.-sempai,' said Tsukiyoshi as he grabbed the keys from the D.C.C.'s hand.

'D.C.C.-sempai? I don't believe that is my name, just call me Hitomi-sempai or at the very least Kazekami-sempai, I don't like to be called by a title,' said Kazekami-sempai before going back to her work. Tsukiyoshi went to his work a little happier that someone wasn't mean to him and that he didn't upset Kazekami-sempai.

What seemed to be half an hour later Tsukiyoshi had all the files of the Hondas', Satachis' and Ootoris' and placed him on Kazekami-sempai's desk with a happy smile on his face.

'What is this?' she asked. Tsukiyoshi was a little confused by the attitude but went along with it.

'The files you asked for,'

'You didn't look in any of them?' asked Kazekami-sempai with a frown.

'O-of course not!'

'Why not?'

'Because it isn't the right thing to do!'

'You mean you didn't look at your otou-san's file?'

'My otou-san? What has he got to do with this?' asked Tsukiyoshi a little suspicious of Kazekami-sempai, it wouldn't be the first time someone has tricked him.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi-san's file,'

'He's not my otou-san, my otou-san has a different name,'

'Oh! Sorry, it's just your last name and first name and I thought he was your father and that you wanted to look at his file and I'm so sorry about that and…sorry,' blurted out Kazekami-sempai, who was more than a little embarrassed at her assumption and blurting everything out.

'My otou-san is Hi-'as Tsukiyoshi started to speak he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Hitomi-chan may I come in?' asked the person behind the door. Kazekami-sempai quickly willed her blush away before addressing the person behind the door.

'Come in Mariya-san,'

'Hitomi-chan there has been a-' said Shinomiya Mariya-sempai, the most fierce person on campus, before he took in the fact that the woman who he served had taken in a pet.

'Sawada Tsukiyoshi-san you may leave now,' said Kazekami-sempai giving Tsukiyoshi an uncomfortable stare before turning her full attention to Shinomiya-sempai.

Tsukiyoshi hurried to get his bag and get out of there while he still could because even if Kazekami-sempai was nice enough he still didn't want to be bitten to death by Shinomiya-sempai for being slow and/or disobeying the D.C.C.

As he ran to class he could faintly hear the voices of Kazekami-sempai and Shinomiya-sempai talking but not the worlds that they were saying and it came as a relief to him that at least Shinomiya-sempai wasn't going to bite him to death now.

* * *

**Omake 4: Jealousy of a pet**

As the new small pet of Hitomi-chan ran out of the Reception Room Shinomiya Mariya couldn't help a faint twang of jealousy at the small animal before raising an eyebrow at Hitomi-chan. She ducked her head before sighing.

'What would you like to know?' she asked, knowing him for more than a year already.

'Why is he here?' asked Mariya trying not to put emotion into his voice. The look Hitomi-chan gave him told him he failed at that.

'He came to school this morning at 6:30 am and started to _rant_ to the school of why it wasn't open and the exact times is should be open, Sawada-kun doesn't have any family members that I am aware of that was a part of the Disciplinary Committee, so it leaves the question how did he know that? And Yukito-san asked me to investigate him. Apparently he broke the padlock on the roof and slept up there, you know as well as I do how strong that padlock is despite how rusty it looks,' said Hitomi-chan while doing her paperwork.

'I tried to tempt him to look at his father's file only to find out that Sawada Tsunayoshi-san isn't his father, odd isn't it? Everyone as the Disciplinary Committee chairman or woman along with their assistant knows about Sawada Tsunayoshi since he's practically infamous. I can see why Yukito-san is so interested, he always did like a good crime movie,' said Hitomi-chan before she looked up from her paperwork.

Mariya opened his mouth only to close it again as Hitomi-chan went on to say more.

'You aren't jealous are you? Jealous that he might take your job as my assistant?'

The blush on Mariya's face told her exactly what she needed to know and went back to doing her paperwork. Mariya instantly took back the retort of why not beat it out of him and instead vowed to get to school earlier from now on if only to keep an eye of the pet.

'Now you were going to say something before he left?' said Hitomi-chan and Mariya was grateful for the distraction.

* * *

Kufufufufufu.

Japanese language time!:  
megane= is a person who wears glasses.  
Sempai= a suffix for a upperclass man

P.s. I think I ship Hitomi and Mariya in some distant place far away from this canon. May be this is only me since I can imagine them but I really do like the idea.

Oh yeah! the - is meant to represent a change in place and time without going through all the stairs and past the rooms and things like that.


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy issues

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine it is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.  
Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.  
All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn are mine. Same with organisations or families.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Daddy Issues**

**~Somewhere in Italy~**

A fist clenched as lips thinned into a straight line. An uncharacteristic scowl came across the person's face. The other men and woman around the table briefly tensed before relaxing a bit in front of their boss.

"May you repeat that again?" Asked their boss, voice silky and calm.

"O-of course. Erhm... I s-said that the Chen Clan from China have f-fractured their treaty with us, and their best hitmen are heading towards… N-Namimori," stuttered a rather handsome man with bleached white hair.

"Why?" The question was blunt and to the point.

"There was a spy within our famiglia; Hibari is currently pursuing them." The man paused for a second before continuing to speak. "We think that the leaked information was about the Undecimo," the man spat out. His tone made it seem as if what he had just said was a personal offense to him and, in a way, it was.

Gokudera Hayato prided himself for becoming the right hand man of the Vongola Decimo since he first decided to join the young man a long, long time ago.  
The room was silent as nobody dared to breathe as they waited for the Vongola Decimo, their boss, to speak or even react again. Taking a deep breath the Decimo looked around.

"Contact Kyouya. Tell him to protect Kiyo and get the CEDEF to look out for the Chen Clan. Warn our allies to what the Chen Clan is doing and find out where their bases are. Don't kill them. Bring them to in for questioning," ordered the Decimo coldly as his eyes flashed a cold orange, as an fire was frozen. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone, apart from two, tried to get out of the room as the cold aura spread throughout the room and out the door.

"Juudaime…" Hayato whispered, as if there was no words he could say to sum up what he boss is going through.

"Hayato, it's fine. We won't let them get to Kiyo." Decimo said with the determination and fury of a mother trying to protect her children.

"Tsuna…We'll get them before they get to Kiyo!" Shouted Hayato with so much determination that the buckle on his belt lit up with a red flame. Tsuna turned to his friend and smiled brightly at his determination and antics. He then shook his head and walked out of the meeting room.

"Juudaime?" Tsuna heard his friend, Gokudera, ask.

"I'm going back to my office to work on the mountains of paperwork that I have there. I'm also going to call Kyouya and to tell him about the Chen Clan myself."With that being said Tsuna walked until he reached the end of the corridor before calling out again.

"Thank you Hayato!" Hayato all but beamed in pride as he heard Tsuna's last sentence.

**~Namimori, Japan~**

Tsukiyoshi hated his life. Everything seemed to enjoy biting him to death, as his father would say.

Since his day started, the Evil Cat and her minions had chased him and the D.C. had bitten him to death. In History class, he mixed up World War I with World of Warcraft. Nimoshi-san also got his revenge resulting in Tsukiyoshi wet and smelling bad. Then the D.C. had bitten him to death for making the hallways wet _and_ for smelling bad. In Maths and English, he got under double digits for the tests they had took.

But, Tsukiyoshi didn't hate his life. He had a good, well-meaning family and he had his beloved Namimori Chuu. But today was just not a good day.

It was not his fault that he couldn't see the board. He had told his Maths teacher that. But said teacher just looked at him in confusion before the he seemed to realise what was going on. The Maths teacher suggested telling his guardians that.

So, here is Tsukiyoshi, covered in bruises and cuts, faintly smelling of poo- even after two showers-, ready to tell his sofubo and Nono at dinner. He looked at all 3 of them before choosing which way would be best to tell them.

"Nono, I can't see the board at school," confessed Tsukiyoshi trying to keep a whiny tone out of his voice. Whining was for herbivores that wanted to stay herbivores. Not herbivores that wanted to be omnivores.

"Shouldn't you move then?" asked Nono. Nono was very wise old man who seemed to know everything and looked more ojii-san-like than his own ojii-san. Nono also, had another son called Xanxus (Uncle Xanxus for Tsukiyoshi).

"Even if I do, I still can't see it. The board is blurry," said Tsukiyoshi, trying to explain his problem. Nono looked over to his sofubo, then back to him.

"Then you might need some glasses," suggested Nono. "You don't have to wear them all the time. Just to see the board. If you want, you could get contacts instead of glasses."

"Hieeeee!" Tsukiyoshi shrieked. Tsukiyoshi's obaa-san clapped her hands in joy and firmly ignored the scream.

"We could go on Sunday; get them while buying groceries," said his obaa-san cheerfully. His ojii-san laughed heartily in agreement. That signaled the end of the talk. Although, Tsukiyoshi couldn't help but feel that they were worried. He shrugged it off and continued eating.

* * *

**Omake 5: 3rd generation beginnings**

Even at eight years old, Ikumi Tetsuo thought the world was uncute. Even the shojo manga that he, at times, read were uncute. Nothing in the world was cute, not even little girls or baby animals. As Tetsuo walked home from school, he noticed that a group of boys in the park were crowding around something.

Through their legs, he could see a flash of black hair and large light brown eyes, almost golden, and a small body. His first thought surprised him as it was cute. Little girls and baby animals had nothing on this thing. His legs moved towards the thing that he found cute and ignored the shouting from the older boys. They were trying to warn him.

It wasn't until a few of them started to attack, that he snapped out of his trance and actually noticed the older boys. He mentally scolded himself for forgetting his whistle this morning and dropped his bag. As the first boy started to attack him, he dodged and attacked back, causing the other boy some pain. Tetsuo mentally thanked his father and his second cousin for teaching him how to fight. He then proceeded to try and beat the other boys up for attacking the cute thing.

It took him a while. He was sore and in pain, but he got to the cute thing and held his hand out to it. When their hands touched he noticed that the cute thing was warm as well.

"My name's Ikumi Tetsuo," said Tetsuo and waited for the cute thing to say it's own name.

"S-Sawada Akira," Akira said. Tetsuo just smiled and dragged Akira-chan to his almost forgotten bag. He grabbed his bag, and began to walk, with Akira-chan's hand in his.

"You can call me Tetsuo-kun and I'll call you Akira-chan," said Tetsuo after about 2 minutes of walking. The sickening crack that came about drifted through the neighborhood and so did the short scream of pain.

"I'm a boy," growled Akira-chan. From then on Tetsuo vowed mentally to keep the cute thing, no matter how much pain he got, and to call the boy Akira-chan as revenge for snapping his wrist.

* * *

**I have a new beta: Light versus Dark!**

**I thank Dark very much for editing my work so it is interesting for the viewers!**

****I would also like to say that I won't always be updating immediately unlike the first 5 chapters but I'll try and see what I can come up with.


	7. Chapter 7: Another one bites the dust

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine it is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.**  
**Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.**  
**All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn are mine. Same with organisations or families.**

**(All of my comments will be in bold and underlined.)**-My beta, Light versus Dark.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another One Bites the Dust**

In Namimori, it seems like there isn't much for work but there is. There are eight skyscraper buildings (for corporate companies), and three 5-star hotels and a red light district (which is more of a block than a district).

Around these places of work there are also many little companies like the_ Chuu~Chuu~ Bakery_, _Sunny Technology_ and_ Smiling Lawyers_. All of which, despite the odd names, are **very** popular and successful.

The next morning, Tsukiyoshi gotten up early and fixed himself some cereal instead of waiting for his obaa-san to wake up.

Tsukiyoshi wanted to meet with Kazekami this morning to ask her about glasses and contacts. She has glasses and Tsukiyoshi wants to ask her. Tsukiyoshi personally thought it was a brilliant plan. And it has nothing to do with the fact that he has no friends...

Now that he thought of it, the guy who had beaten him up also has glasses as well. _And he was a D.C.C., too,_ thought Tsukiyoshi. _So do all D.C.C. wear glasses?_

Tsukiyoshi shook his head and decided that this wasn't the time to think about that and quickly headed upstairs- tripping along the way- to brush his teeth. He collected his bag and headed off.

Tsukiyoshi looked around. He's on the lookout for Evil Cat and her minions- just in case they woke up this early, as well.

So far, there was nothing. But Tsukiyoshi wasn't taking any chances for today. Kazekami already knew about Evil Cat. There was no need to embarrass himself too much around a person who didn't bully him (like the British kid from school and his tormentors).

He was just on his last block to the school when Evil Cat spotted him and started her attack. It was a wonder how the cat scratches healed up so fast.

'Hieeeee! Help!' Tsukiyoshi yelped. He quickly turning around to escape (it was ingrained into him from a young age to run from danger, especially since his family seemed incapable of sensing it and just laughed everything off).

'OOF!'

'Hieeeee!'

As Tsukiyoshi was day-dreaming and running away from the Evil Cat, he ran into something. He ran into a tall boy (although anything was taller than you when you were vertically challenged even in the slightest) with brown hair that sticked upwards, and odd coloured eyes- one brown and the other light green. Odd.

'So-sorry!, I didn't see you and –Hieeeee!' Tsukiyoshi started saying but was interrupted when the Evil Cat started to use him as a scratching post; raking her nail down his leg and pants.

'Ah,' said the odd boy in a monotone before he grabbed something from on his large camping bag. He poked the Evil Cat with it when she temporally stopped scratching Tsukiyoshi to watch the stranger.

The Evil Cat gave a loud yelp of pain and surprise before shooting off in another direction. Tsukiyoshi looked at what his saviour had in his hand: a taser.

His saviour had used a taser to save him... _Aren't tasers illegal to carry unless you were a policeman,_ thought Tsukiyoshi. _Why isn't anyone in this town normal?_

'Garayouma Agito,' said the taser wielding saviour.

It took Tsukiyoshi a few minutes to realise what his saviour mean by "Garayouma Agito," Mainly because his saviour didn't say anything else and didn't use any facial expression.

'Sawada Tsukiyoshi,' said Tsukiyoshi after he realised. Garayouma-san nodded to say he knew what he was saying.

'Ah! Sorry I need to be somewhere,' said Tsukiyoshi in a hurry and ran away.

The excuse sounded weak even to his ears but it was the truth. He had just remembered what he was going to do this morning before the Evil Cat chased him.

Tsukiyoshi absently wondered if Kazekami would still be alone even 20 minutes later. Or if he would have to meet with the scary Shinomiya-san again. Or if she even remembered him after a week.

By the time he got to the school grounds, there was already a small trickle of students waiting around: a few D.C. members, a few with sporting commitments and a few early birds.

Tsukiyoshi looked around for way into the school; without crowding. He was sure that his father would have a heart attack if he started to crowd. Tsukiyoshi sneakily tried to edge away from the group which was still a long distance away from him.

That was the plan until he bumped into someone that is.

Tsukiyoshi froze and slowly turned around to see that the one he bumped into was Shinomiya-san. Tsukiyoshi paled quickly with the thoughts of what Shinomiya-san was going to do to him. He gave a rather high pitched 'Hieeeee!'- which was quite manly...-, and fainted in front of Shinomiya-san.

_What a good start to the school day._

* * *

**Omake 6: Meet the Parents- 3rd Generation Style**

'Come on, everyone! Hurry up! I want to be there as soon as possible!' yelled an excited 8 year old Ikumi Tetsuo to his family.

Ikumi Jin rolled his eyes at his youngest son's excitement. Jin's wife thought that it was rather cute how Tetsuo kept going on and on about the mysterious "Akira-chan." And visiting Akira-chan's house only to come back speaking a different language.

Jin's wife thought that Akira's parents were foreigners that somehow got to live here and whatever Jin's wife thought was the truth of the household until refuted by a outside source and strong evidence.

'So where does Akira-chan live?' asked Jin while thinking how nice it was for Akira's family to invite them over for dinner, all eight of them.

'Over this way then that way, then you turn the corner and walk down then you're there!' said Tetsuo while pointing. 'Akira-chan's obaa-san showed me!'

'What about Akira-chan's parents?' Asked Mimiko, Jin's second daughter and voice of questions.

'They're away, running the family business so Akira-chan's sofubo look after Akira-chan,' answered Tetsuo.

It wasn't long before they reached Akira-chan's house where a small boy with black hair and large golden eyes was waiting for them.

'Akira-chan!' shouted Tetsuo, which served as a warning as well, before he hugged the other boy.

To say the least the Ikumi family was shocked that "Akira-chan" was in fact not a girl but a boy and the fact that Tetsuo _hugged_ another person let alone a _boy_.

It was shocking for the whole family to say the least.

Jin faintly remembered something about the house, the type that warning bells came on and bleared out loudly.

'Hey Tetsuo-kun, what's Akira-chan's last name?' asked Jiro, Jin's second son.

'Oh! It's Hibari-Sawada, I guess I forgot to tell you,'

Jin promised to himself he wouldn't faint...or piss his pants.

* * *

**The way I see it is that Ikumi Jin was the 3rd D.C.C. after Kurasabe Tetsuya (the assistant to Hibari, he is a real character by Amano-sensei). I kinda thought Kurasabe-san needed something for being the assistant to Hibari and who else would be as strict as Hibari would be when he goes to high school?**

**I'm confused. Who's Akira-chan? Is she Tsuki-kun's sister?**

****Are you confused like my helpful beta is? If you are then let this help you:

Akira is a boy. The only reason Tetsuo calls Akira "Akira-chan" is revenge since Akira snapped his wrist when they first met (last chapter omake).

3rd Generation refers to the fact that Akira is Tsukiyoshi's child and the 3rd generation of Vongola boss to grow up in Namimori.

Akira will not show up in the main story but will show up in the omakes and if this story is super successful then I'll make a 3rd generation story and not just omakes after I finish_ Lucky Moon in the Sky_.


	8. Chapter 8: Glasses and stalking

******Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine it is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.**  
**Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.**  
**All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn are mine. Same with organisations or families.**

**Predicting that in a few chapters it will get longer then may be shorter again.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Glasses and Stalking, Sound Familiar?**

The Yakuza in Namimori didn't need to be in Namimori at all since the Disciplinary Committee came onto the scene around 20 years ago and didn't leave. Instead, the Disciplinary Committee had driven out the Shizaya Clan and Izuo Clan from Namimori- the 2 most dangerous and power-thirsty Yakuza Clans. That left the Nejito Clan.

Nejito clan were smart and didn't attack the Disciplinary Committee. Instead, they played dead.

Now, even though the Nejito Clan are still strong and alive, they _pay_ the Disciplinary Committee to keep _them_ safe. In return, they kick out any bright spark that tries to over throw the Disciplinary Committee because, frankly, the Nejito Clan were in awe that a school group could be that strong.

Sometimes, they wonder if they can convert some of the Disciplinary Committee members. Get them to join their Clan. So far, none had taken the bait but they're still waiting.

* * *

When Tsukiyoshi woke up for a second time that day, he noticed that he was not in the hospital wing (the lack of the school "nurse" told him that much). Nor was it his bedroom. In fact, he was sure he didn't see olive green leather couches anywhere other than the Reception Room; he sat up. But he could never be-

'I see you're awake now,' said a soft and familiar voice.

-in the Reception Room (except he was wrong like so many tests in the past had told him).

'I-I'm sorry that I slept here!' cried Tsukiyoshi but Kazekami-sempai waved it off with her hand, Tsukiyoshi wasn't too sure whether to be relieved or nervous.

'You fainted in front of Mariya-san-' here, Tsukiyoshi shivered from her causal use of his name '-so he brought you up here since he figured that we knew each other well enough,' explained Kazekami-sempai.

'You should thank him later for bringing you here instead of leaving you where you fainted or with the other Disciplinary Committee members,' said Kazekami-sempai. Tsukiyoshi nodded to agree with her even if he was still frightened of the other boy.

'I came here early to try to ask you a few questions but the Evil Cat chased me again just before I got to school,' confessed Tsukiyoshi from his place on the couch.

Tsukiyoshi looked at Kazekami-sempai as she finished the rest paperwork she had in hand and looked over at him as well.

'What type of questions,' asked Kazekami-sempai lightly. Although Tsukiyoshi would had liked to had thought that even if she said it lightly, it still sounded dangerous. Or that could just be the "D.C.C." aura.

'A-about your glasses,' said Tsukiyoshi. Kazekami-sempai blinked and nodded, as if to say go on.

'I was wondering about your glasses because I think I might need glasses soon... So I wanted to know more about them,'

'Wise idea asking someone who has them,' she commented then asked, 'Are you near-sighted or far-sighted?'

'I don't know what you mean,' said Tsukiyoshi looking down at the couch he was perched on.

Kazekami-sempai sighed before asking him to make them some tea and then proceeded to explain in the simplest words what near-sighted and far-sighted meant.

'Oh! Then I think I'm near-sighted,' said Tsukiyoshi after Kazekami-sempai's explanation.

'I'm far-sighted and only need these glasses for paperwork and homework but since I do much paperwork I usually have these glasses on nearly all the time, which is quite bad for my eyes,' said Kazekami-sempai before taking another sip of her lukewarm tea.

'Sawada Tsukiyoshi-san come back at break to make me more tea,' ordered Kazekami-sempai casually. It took Tsukiyoshi a full minute to get over the casual tone of the order before nodding vigorously.

'Anymore questions,' asked Kazekami-sempai while going back to her paperwork. Tsukiyoshi was about to say no but remembered his question from before and nodded to say yes but forgot that Kazekami-sempai had looked away.

'Y-yes, I've been meaning to ask you but if you're a D.C.C. does that mean you have to wear glasses?' asked Tsukiyoshi. Kazekami-sempai looked up at that question, blinked and a small smile tugged at her lips.

'Why do you ask?' she said amused.

'B-because you and Usagiino-sempai both wear glasses!' Tsukiyoshi blurted out. Kazekami-sempai started to giggle while Tsukiyoshi was left blinking and speechless.

'W-what is it?' asked Tsukiyoshi. Kazekami-sempai smiled pleasantly before she said, 'I've never thought of it before like that but a lot of Disciplinary Committee Chairmen and women have glasses due to the paperwork that they have - since Ametoki Aiko-sempai - no matter what sighted they are.'

Tsukiyoshi relaxed as he was glad that he hadn't offended... Or even worse, _broken _her since he was sure that Shinomiya-sempai would hurt him or silenced him permanently if he did.

Kazekami-sempai glanced over Tsukiyoshi's head and announced it was 10 minutes to the second class and that Tsukiyoshi should go put his bag away - which was lying innocently near the end of the couch he was leaning over to talk to Kazekami-sempai - and was excused from being "bitten to death for skipping the first class" but to also "come back with some sweets from your home economics class" when he comes back to her in break to make her some tea.

Tsukiyoshi laughed nervously before obeying her wishes.

* * *

**Omake 7: 3****rd**** Generation**

Disciplinary Committee Chairman Ikumi Tetsuo had one favourite time of day: evenings.

It was during the evening that he could be alone in the Reception Room with Sawada Akira-chan, the other Disciplinary Committee Chairman and it was the first time that a shared Committee was ever tried in the Disciplinary Committee history - having two Disciplinary Committee Chairmen at the same time in one school.

Although Tetsuo sometimes wished that Akira-chan would be the deputy Disciplinary Committee Chairman so that he could watch Akira-chan make tea for the both of them he really didn't mind the shared title because they won the title from the previous Disciplinary Committee Chairman almost 2 years ago when they were 11.

They almost beat Ikumi Yui-san who was 10 at the time when he started - and Tetsuo's second cousin - but Yui-san didn't fight for the position, it was given to him by Akira-chan's otou-san: Sawada Tsukiyoshi-san.

Their family history with the Disciplinary Committee aside, the reason why Tetsuo loved the evening is because he got to see Akira-chan take a nap on their olive green leather couches and he always looked so cute no matter what, but he looked a lot cuter when he was blushing.

He couldn't help but stare at Akira-chan's cute face but he felt like he couldn't move without Akira-chan's kisses either, so he poked Akira-chan to wake him up; it always worked before. Akira-chan yawns - a cute little yawn - and shuffles into the couch more.

How cute!

But Tetsuo couldn't help but feel a little guilty. The fact that Akira-chan didn't wake up straight away was a testament of how tired he was.

_Was he spending too much time cleaning his house again?_ wondered Tetsuo since it wasn't a very well known secret that Akira-chan had a cleaning O.C.D.

'Akira-chan, Akira-chan, time to wake up,' whispered Tetsuo softly and started to run his hand through Akira-chan's messy black hair.

Slowly Akira-chan started to come through the clasp of sleep and woke up with dazed eyes and another cute little yawn.

'What do you want Tetsuo?' asked Akira-chan softly, another testament of how tired he was since usually he would had woken up with a yell.

Tetsuo smiled, but Akira-chan was cute no matter how tired or energetic he was.

'I'm sorry Akira-chan, I just wanted a small kiss,' said Tetsuo which made Akira-chan blush a little bit, cute, before Akira-chan placed his lips over Tetsuo's in a small chaste kiss, they were, after all, only 13.

After the moment was gone Akira-chan slowly went back to sleep with Tetsuo brushing his hand through the black locks.

After Tetsuo was certain that Akira-chan was fully asleep, he placed his lips near Akira-chan's ear.

'My perfect, cute Akira,' whispered Tetsuo possessively.

Just because he was 13 didn't mean that he didn't know what being possessive meant because Akira-chan was **very** cute after all.

* * *

**OTL I wrote just as much in the Omake as in the actual story. I think I'm enjoying myself a little too much with Akira and Tetsuo. Especially since when writing about them I forgot half way through that they were only meant to be 13 and had them almost making out in the original omake.**

**Great job. Also, do you watch Durarara? The Shizaya Clan is the shipping name for the ShizuoxIzaya pairing (Izuo Clan being IzayaxShizuo).**

****Why yes I do watch Durarara and love it. Shizaya and Izuo are one of my favourite pairings and Erika is just plain out awesome for a fangirl. Shizaya and Izuo clans along with the Nejito clan from today is in honour of my love for those pairings. Nejito is a pairing, it's the NejiXNaruto pairing from Naruto, yes I know I'm weird but damn if I don't like them together.

Also why didn't anyone pick up on the British kid from school yet? Or would you rather me call him the Limey kid from school?


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to the rumours

******Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine it is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.**  
**Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.**  
**All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn are mine. Same with organisations or families.**

**Finally we have another character to the plot and character development! Kind of...**

_Also I know it doesn't seem like a lot to some people but reviewing it actually helpful, not only to the author but also to the story since reviews make people wonder if the story is that good. The more reviews the better. So yeah, I'm asking for reviews because my story gets pretty lonely with just one review. I don't care if it's just one word but since most people (from my experience) don't bother to read the reviews it's fine._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Welcome to the rumours**

To be become a Disciplinary Committee Chairman or Chairwoman, there are a few certain requirements that have to be met.

1) You are the strongest in all of Namimori*

2) Between the ages of 5-16 for the Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Chuu and the ages of 14-18 for the Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Kou.

3) Lived in Namimori for at least a year.

4) Don't have a criminal record**

5) To be chosen to be a Disciplinary Committee Chairman or Chairwoman, you need to be chosen by the previous Disciplinary Committee Chairman or Chairwoman or challenge the current Chairman or Chairwoman for their title.

6) Not be squeamish***

* But you need to be between the ages, younger than 5 are not allow and will be bitten to death and same for those older than 18 unless they were the Chairman or Chairwoman before they turned 18.  
** The Disciplinary Committee don't need Chairmen or Chairwomen who don't know how not to get caught or don't know how to cover up their tracks.  
*** You will see and do a lot of things in the Disciplinary Committee, try not to be a herbivore and vomit.

* * *

Tsukiyoshi had spent his Maths lesson wondering how Kazekami-sempai knew that he had double Home Economics lesson next. He came up with the conclusion that she knew everything and that glasses made you wise as well as a D.C.C.

It was in Home Economics that he thought Kazekami-sempai was truly psychic, since she knew that they would be baking sweets - chocolate chip cookies to be exact.

There were only 27 students in his class - even with the two classes combined - so usually one person was left to do Home Economics by themselves.

There were no guesses in which it usually was with the exception of the times when they were paired in threes or fours for group activities.

Tsukiyoshi sighed as everyone else was happily working on their cookies and continued to roll his dough.

At least the bullies weren't bothering him since they were busy trying to make their own cookies.

Tsukiyoshi was trying extra hard on the cookies he was making since Kazekami-sempai was going to eat them, a scary thought for the young boy.

It wasn't hard for Tsukiyoshi to get into the lure of baking since he had helped his obaa-san so many times with cooking and baking before.

It had been fun, so he liked Home Economics even if he still somehow got a fail in it. Slowly, Tsukiyoshi realised that as the break neared, he was excited to see the person who was friendly with _him_ and who wanted him to come back again.

Sometimes Tsukiyoshi wondered why his otou-san didn't want him to get so close to people but it was a part of his otou-san's rules and he did what his otou-san said.

Tsukiyoshi shook his head to get rid of the idea and continued to bake his cookies.

_Oh well, anything to get back into that beautiful room again on peaceful terms_ thought Tsukiyoshi positively.

Tsukiyoshi jumped and nearly knocked the tray of cookies he was about to put in the oven onto the ground as he remembered Shinomiya-sempai.

He had to bake cookies for Shinomiya-sempai as well since Shinomiya-sempai brought him up to the Reception Room!

Luckily, Tsukiyoshi was already baking extra so he could take some home with him.

Tsukiyoshi washed up his area as he waited for the cookies to bake, anything to keep his mind distracted from how everyone else was having fun and the small warning bells chiming softly in his head.

Like usual.

Too bad Tsukiyoshi never noticed the three pairs of eyes occasionally glancing over to him as he worked on the sweets he was making.

* * *

'That's the boy that you helped, huh? Sawada Tsukiyoshi-san aka Dame-Tsuki and Tsuki-chan, the dead last of our year. He gives off a presence that he doesn't want to be disturbed and hangs around D.C. members, quite odd rumours don't you think?' said a blonde haired boy with blue eyes to his partner, a brown haired boy that had hair sticking up everywhere and heterochromia eyes of brown and light green.

He was quite tall as well.

Garayouma Agito hummed in agreement as he put the finishing touches on the cookies they were making in the Home Ec. class.

'He's odd. Nice but odd rumors,' said Agito in a monotone.

'But even a dense person can feel his presence. Everyone in the room would probably be able to tell to keep away from him. It's like he has a purple veil around him and holds himself like royalty. Besides he's a Sawada, you've heard the rumours surrounding the family and house!' the blonde boy had hissed into a whispers as not to be heard.

'Yes, I know about _those_ rumours but stop that now, Riku,' said Agito somehow managing to pull off an angry tone through his normal monotone voice.

Riku blinked before slowly smiling, it was a cold, cruel, sly smile.

'He really made an impact on you didn't he? I wonder how he got through your stone exterior,' said Riku harshly in a deceitfully sweet voice.

Agito nodded. It was no use lying to Riku; he could always see though a lie. Must come with being a compulsive liar himself.

As fast as lightening Riku gently placed a hand on Agito's face and made him turn towards him and Agito stopped decorating the cookies to give him his full attention.

Spoilt brat.

'Just one meeting, huh? What a fearsome boy...' said Riku as he stared hard into Agito's eyes.

Agito could hear the secret and not-so-secret yaoi fangirls in the background somewhere from their class screaming their joy at the two.

Agito didn't even bother to reply, Riku knew what he was going to say. Childhood friendship tends to do that to a person.

Riku pouted before looking back at Sawada-kun, staring for a few moments, and took a cookie that Agito had been decorating with some more chocolate chips.

'May be I should meet Tsuki-chan? I wonder what he's doing during break,'

Agito chose not to comment on that because why bother stopping your insane cousin from doing something weird again?

* * *

**Omake Story 8: Megane**

Kazekami Hitomi looked over at her mentor/older brother figure/friend? Whatever he was to her, Usagiino Yukito-san as they were on their customary get together for the Disciplinary Committee.

Files were scattered everywhere on their booth table with sweets put to the side along with their drinks.

'What is it?' asked Yukito-san like he always did when annoyed at a person's staring, much like herself.

Idly, she wondered if he started asking first or she did and the other picked up on it.

'Sawada-kun asked me an interesting question,' Hitomi said casually.

Another reason Yukito-san picked her as the Disciplinary Committee Chairwoman, her ability to drop an order or bombshell casually.

The casual statement (bombshell) got his attention away from a file about a new gang forming in a nearby town.

'What was it?' he demanded. Hitomi resisted the urge to smile or even smirk in front of Yukito-san.

Student/young sister figure/ friend? Whatever she was to him did not let her get away with teasing him so bluntly, at least in front of him.

'I didn't know you were this obsessed about him,' Hitomi said lightly.

'Just tell me,' he said. _He didn't even bother to refute it_ Hitomi thought.

'He asked if all Disciplinary Committee Chairmen and Chairwomen had glasses, he's a cute boy in an innocent way. Like a breath of fresh air don't you think?'

Boy saying Disciplinary Committee Chairmen and Chairwomen was tiring at times.

Sometimes Hitomi wished she could just say D.C.C. and C. instead but no, she was a part of the Disciplinary Committee and they didn't use slang or abbreviations while talking about the Disciplinary Committee.

Yukito-san didn't say anything in regards to her statement but yet again he didn't need to as Hitomi already knew. That was what a few years with a person did.

Hitomi grabbed her drink, double chocolate shot mochachino to try and keep her awake and happy, to cover her smile at the pouty megane.

'He asked about you too and why you have glasses,' Hitomi said to try and cheer him up. Poor guy.

'What did you say?'

'The truth of why all Disciplinary Committee Chairmen and Chairwomen have glasses since Ametoki Aiko-sempai,'

Yukito-san lifted a red coloured eyebrow in retaliation and gave her a piercing glare.

Hitomi have a pointed stare at the paperwork around to two that contained status updates of who need to be bitten to death, what new gangs were popping up and which store didn't "donate" to the Disciplinary Committee.

Yukito-san have her a blank stare before going back to work again and Hitomi knew that was the end of the silent conversation.

She also knew she wouldn't be able to get another chance to tease him again until next week. Damn.

* * *

**Ametoki Aiko was the 1st Disciplinary Committee Chairwoman roughly about 6 years ago. More or less...**

**Today's title was inspired by a AMV about Hibari with the song _Welcome to the world_ by Kevin Rudolf playing in the background. I loved it~! 3**

**We also see a bit more of Yukito, Hitomi, Agito and a first timer; Riku!**  
**Hell if I had a cousin like that I'd be a deadpan snarker as well.**

**Since I know most people don't really care what happens in the author's life unless there had been a serious injury or death in the family I'm posting this in the footnotes: I've gone back to school today.**


	10. Chapter 10: Molester and Saviour

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine. It is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.  
Also, if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai, then please leave, now.  
All other characters or places — apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn — are mine. Same thing with the organisations or the families.  
All bad naming skills also go to me.**

**Sorry for the delayed update.**

**On better a better note, I'm failing 2 subjects x_x.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Molester and Saviour**

In every family, there is a head of the family. Some gain that position from being the older, wiser, or stronger than everyone else in the family. Others, are born to be the head.

Sawada Nana was the boss of the Sawada family.

**Even** when her husband came back home. **Even** when "_Sawada_ _Timoteo_" came to live with them. The first — and final — decision was always Nana's.

* * *

_It wasn't fair, _thought Tsukiyoshi as he began to to step backwards, into the corner of the home economics class. He tightly clutched the baked goods.

'W-what do you w-want?' the raven-haired boy stuttered, bringing the sweets closer to his chest.

'Nothing much. I just want some of those cookies. You see, we accidentally burnt ours and we all know how much you like to share,' sneered Morigowa-san with a few of his friends behind him. He slammed a hand next to Tsukiyoshi's head to keep him from going anywhere but not loud enough to alert the teacher of what was going on.

'Y-you can't,' Tsukiyoshi whimpered fearfully. What would happen to him if he didn't get these cookies to Kazekami-sempai? He'd be dead! 'I-I need to get these to Kazekami-sempai!' he yelled out.

It was a funny sight to see. A group of boys, frozen in time, but it was exactly the reaction he got.

'Kazekami-buchou? You mean Kazekami Hitomi-buchou, the Disciplinary Committee Chairwoman?' asked Morigowa-san slowly, as if talking to a foreigner.

'Yes!' said Tsukiyoshi.

Morigowa-san leaned backward so his hands were back at his sides and started to walk away with his friends who all looked confused. He then turned around and said —

'She's not the type of girl just to go out with you because you brought her cookies!'

— and ran away with his friends, not letting Tsukiyoshi explain that he doesn't like Kazekami-sempai in _that_ way.

Tsukiyoshi stood there in awkward silence before heading towards the Reception Room, mind blissfully blank. He almost missed the stairs to the Reception Room if not for the fact that he bumped into something for the third time this day. Actually... that would had been a lie, since he didn't bump into something. "It" crashed on top of him.

It was also painful — very painful — and Tsukiyoshi was sure that he broke the cookies he was meant to give to Kazekami-sempai.

'Wahhh! I'm sorry! I accidently tripped on the stairs and-and I'm really sorry!' cried something on his chest.

The something quickly morphed into a blonde haired boy that was straddling his waist and was. Much. Too. Close!

Tsukiyoshi quickly pushed the boy off of him. His Otou-san warned him of this but he didn't really think that it would actually happen to him — especially in his safe haven!

'Hey! Are you alright?' asked the blonde haired boy. He was still too close!

'Hieeeee!' screamed Tsukiyoshi as he crab-walked quickly away from the unknown blonde.

'Are you okay?'

'K-keep away from me!' yelled Tsukiyoshi scaring the blonde in front of him. The blonde just screamed evil intentions for Kami-sama's sake!

'Mmmph!' screamed Tsukiyoshi — at least tried to, anyway. A hand had covered his mouth.

'Ah. Stop,' demanded a rather familiar voice. Tsukiyoshi looked up at the face of the owner the hand belonged to.

'Mmhamphmm!' It was the thought that counted when Tsukiyoshi tried to say Garayouma-san's name...

So, here was with his taser saviour, with a hand over his mouth and the unknown blonde that tried to do unspeakable things to him. Tsukiyoshi faintly wondered how he got himself into these things.

There was a pregnant pause as Tsukiyoshi and the other two boys were completely still.

Garayouma-san slowly took his hand off of Tsukiyoshi's face and let the raven-haired boy breathe normally.

'Why did you scream?' asked the molester.

'Y-you were g-going to do bad t-things to me!' Tsukiyoshi shrieked.

Both boys in front and behind stared blankly at him before the boy behind him pointed to the blond in front of him.

'Rapist,' he said. There was another long pause as Tsukiyoshi didn't refute what his saviour had said.

A very long and awkward pause.

Extremely awkward, indeed.

'Garayouma Riku-kun,' said Garayouma-san that cancelled out the unnatural break and this time Tsukiyoshi knew exactly what Garayouma-san was saying.

'You're brothers with a molester?' yelled Tsukiyoshi into Garayouma's face.

'Hey!'

'Cousins.'

'And you go to school with him? How scary,' said Tsukiyoshi fearfully.

'I'm not a molester!' yelled out the molester.

'You were too close! What kind of Japanese person gets that close to another?' yelled out Tsukiyoshi.

'Mother. Foreigner.' said Garayouma-san as if that explained everything and it did.

Tsukiyoshi had to wonder if being that blunt was good for a person and if it was he'd try it too. Garayouma-san shuffled a bit and the blonde Garayouma-san looked sharply over to him. It was startling to say the least that a molester could become that commanding.

'Let's go. Now.' The blonde boy commanded sharply.

Garayouma-san offered a hand out for Tsukiyoshi. Quickly grabbing Tsukiyoshi's hand and tugged him to run. From what, Tsukiyoshi didn't know. He could only run.

'W-wait! I'm really slow! Just let me go here and we can walk?' Tsukiyoshi whined.

The two Garayouma-sans in front of him slowed down a bit — only a little bit.

'Do you want to be beaten up for crowding, causing a ruckus and running in corridors?' yelled the blonde one.

'Wait, what?' asked Tsukiyoshi in surprise.

'Agito — over this way — detected some of the D.C. coming our way. What, did you expect me to have him around just because we're family? Plenty of family members have their cousins or siblings here and they're not all in the same social group.'

Tsukiyoshi didn't know what to say, it sounded horrible when blonde Garayouma-san said that and the fact that Garayouma-san didn't refute it was even worse. Was this what it was like to be called a molester?

'You don't just run from the D.C.! All members of the D.C. are required to know every inch of ground in the school. They even have a test for it every year!' yelled Tsukiyoshi.

'Shhhh! Look just follow our led.'

Tsukiyoshi really didn't want to but what choice did he have when Garayouma-san was still holding his wrist? No choice because if Tsukiyoshi was honest with himself, he didn't want to be let go of. It was kind of thrilling.

That is exactly why he did it. Broke many of his Otou-san's rules about the school and helped the ones that needed to be bitten to death.

'This way,' said Tsukiyoshi, taking the led to show the two Garayouma-sans to a lesser used part of the school.

'The rooms around here are commonly used by delinquents but the D.C. wouldn't suspect us to go this way unless any of you two have ties to delinquents or low time gangs.'

When both of the boys shook their heads, Tsukiyoshi was confident that they were telling the truth. Opening a door, Tsukiyoshi poked a head through to see if it was abandoned and walked inside.

'Seems you're not as innocent as people say you are,' remarked the blonde Garayouma-san. Tsukiyoshi firmly ignored it. Looks like living with his Obaa-san did some good.

'What am I going to do? I'm in so much trouble!' yelled Tsukiyoshi to himself.

'Well you could pretend you were never at the scene of the crime and don't return to there,' answered the molesting one.

'No, not the D.C., I've already been bitten to death so many times that I don't mind anymore. My question was about the two of you and my Otou-san. I can't both call you Garayouma-san since that's too confusing and I'm not arrogant enough to call one Garayouma-san and the other Garayouma-kun. So what should I do?' said Tsukiyoshi thinking fearfully of what his Otou-san would say if he got wind of what happened today.

Blonde started to laugh and even Garayouma-san cracked a small smile.

'Agito. Riku.' Said Gara — no — Agito-san. Tsukiyoshi stared long and hard at Agito-san.

'Agito-san and Riku-san,' Tsukiyoshi said to himself as he tasted the words on his lips.

He liked what he tasted. It tasted like friendship. Hopefully, a long lasting friendship.

'Call me Tsukiyoshi,' said Tsukiyoshi, offering his name in return.

'Why not Tsuki?' questioned Riku-san.

'I don't like the name Tsuki, too informal,' said Tsukiyoshi firmly ignoring the surprised stares he got from the cousin duo.

'We better wait here before going out there again,' said Riku-san.

Tsukiyoshi agreed with him since what was the point? None that's what.

'Hiking. Survival. Cooking. Sowing.' said Agito-san randomly.

'Huh?'

'Agito is listing his hobbies. I don't understand how you could still be this shy around Tsuki—' ('It's Tsukiyoshi,' protested the raven-haired boy) '—especially since we're friends now,' Riku-san told Agito-san.

If Riku-san hadn't said that so creepily, Tsukiyoshi would had felt the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes as they admitted they were friends with him.

'Hey! What's wrong?' asked Riku-san in a panicked tone as he saw Tsukiyoshi shaking. Something Tsukiyoshi had just noticed.

'I-I'm sorry. I think you're the first two people to call me their friend,' said Tsukiyoshi shakily.

Both Garayouma-sans looked at each other and turned their attention back on the black haired boy.

'Explain. Now.' said Riku-san sounding eerily like Agito-san.

And Tsukiyoshi did explain. He explained his situation, his bullies and the one almost friendship he has with the D.C.C.

By the time he had finished explaining everything it was time to head back to class to their 5th period for the day after already missing the 4th period.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got the boy meets boy introduction~!**

**Also sorry for censoring for the like last 3 lines but they're needed in the plot and I got lazy.**

**Kami-sama means god.**

**-buchou means department chief and is a term of respect, I thought that the D.C. members would probably call Kazekami-san that.**

**Also calling someone just by their name you are considered realllly close together like lover close so Tsukiyoshi would find Rikun (no that wasn't a misspelling it was a play on words) calling Agito by his name strange especially if they're cousins. **


	11. AN: Help the authors with lemons

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

XxAlysxX

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


	12. Chapter 11: Punishment and Masochism

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine. It is Akira Amano's idea and work. I'm just writing about the next generation.  
Also, if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai, then please leave, now.  
All other characters or places — apart from the ones that show up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn — are mine. Same thing with the organisations or the families.  
All bad naming skills also go to me.**

**Also did you know the original title for this story was going to be "Rumours"?**

**Btw this chapter is slightly boring.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Punishment and Masochism**

The economy is quite good in Namimori as there are plentiful jobs, money and cheap housing as well.

The only downside to living in Namimori would be the Disciplinary Committees and the expensive council rates and protection rates from the Disciplinary Committee.

Other than that most people living in Namimori, about 22,000 of them, would say that it was nice living in Namimori and almost perfect but every place has something wrong with them.

* * *

The next day had Tsukiyoshi waking up to that he forgot something. Something important but he couldn't remember what it was. Shrugging the feeling off he went downstairs for breakfast.

'Obaa-san, what's for breakfast?' asked Tsukiyoshi as he finished the last step only to notice where his Obaa-san's favourite place in the whole house was missing something vital; his Obaa-san. Ojii-san and Nono weren't downstairs either, odd.

Tsukiyoshi checked the time on the microwave, 7 am. Not the unusual time for him to have breakfast. So what in the world was going on?  
Tsukiyoshi looked around for a note but there was none so he simply decided to cook breakfast himself but only something simple like an omelette.

It was safe to say that Sawada Tsukiyoshi can cook and anything said otherwise was an exaggeration of how "Dame" he is.

Tsukiyoshi usually tried to ignore all of the herbivores like his Obaa-san would had liked and was so far successful apart from that one time he bit a herbivore to death, his Otou-san was very proud and his Obaa-san scolded him a lot for doing so and whatever his Obaa-san says was the law of the household as far as the Sawadas were concerned.

Even if he did detest the names "Dame-Tsuki" or "Tsuki-chan" he was meant to be a good herbivore like he was and friends didn't sound too bad either, if his Obaa-san and Otou-san accepted them as his friends.

Looking over at the kitchen clock he noticed it was about time to change into his school uniform. Yes, he would be a good herbivore even if his life depended on it. It was the only thing that he could do for his Obaa-san, even if it meant being bitten to death daily and always being late and bad at sports.

To be a good herbivore made the family happy, which in turn made him happy...

* * *

Tsukiyoshi was late as usual, just like always, and was bitten to death by the D.C. like always as well. Everything was back to the good herbivore way. Riku-kun and Agito-kun would eventually tire of him after a while and go back to being normal herbivores like everyone else, no matter how much he liked to pair.

He also wouldn't have to break his Otou-san's rules for his friends anymore to run from Namimori's protectors, the D.C. and then Kazekami-sempai wouldn't...crap.

It was in double Japanese that he realised what he had forgotten; Kazekami-sempai's order. Tsukiyoshi hoped that she wouldn't be too angry at his disobeying her but to think of it the D.C. weren't any harsher in their punishments.

Tsukiyoshi spent all lesson trying to figure out a way not to concur the wraith of the D.C.C. and decided that he would apologize then take her punishment. It was only right.

As Tsukiyoshi ascended the stairs towards the Reception Room he wondered what kind of punishment he would get. After all D.C.C.s weren't known for their kindness if anything it was the complete opposite. Tsukiyoshi shuddered when he thought of Usagiino-sempai.

Angry meganes were scary meganes.

Tsukiyoshi waited outside the door of the Reception Room as he steeled himself. He was not going to be beaten by his nerves, what would his Otou-san say?

Taking in a deep breath he steeled himself, knocked on the door and waited. There was a muffled "come in" through the wood and he opened the door.

The lighting from the window momentarily blinded him before he looked away, everything seemed the same. Not what he thought it would be to be honest. He was expecting that the place would be ruins or there would be bodies of students, two in particular, in the room bleeding the death. His sensors told him to not say a word about those two.

'Sawada Tsukiyoshi, why are you here?' asked Kazekami-sempai.

'I-I wanted to apologize for not obeying your order and for not making you the tea and bringing the cookies,' stammered Tsukiyoshi, _why was this so nerve-wracking?_ he thought.

Kazekami-sempai paused in her paperwork before reaching under her desk. Tsukiyoshi was frightened that she was going to take her elusive weapon/s and use it against him.

'Is that all, you just came here to apologize?' asked Kazekami-sempai with her face hidden as she did her paperwork with one hand.

'No, I also came here for my punishment,' said Tsukiyoshi dutifully.

'Punishment, huh? You really wanted a punishment? Are you a m?' said Kazekami-sempai with her face still hidden but Tsukiyoshi thought he could make out a faint smirk from her concealed face.

'W-what? No! I mean yes but only because I disobeyed your direct order!' that and I also disrupted the peace Tsukiyoshi silently added but he wasn't going to tell her that. He wasn't suicidal. Although something told him she already knew about it.

'Very well, you are to accompany me to any formal Disciplinary Committee event and stay after school and join me before school to help me with paperwork for the entire year if you do not agree to these terms I'll get the Disciplinary Committee to "bite you to death" for the rest of the year with no holding back either,' stated Kazekami-sempai.

Tsukiyoshi stared at her and paled. _She must be insane, he'd die without the D.C. holding back on him_ thought Tsukiyoshi which was closely followed by _are all D.C.C. insane?_

'Well? Choose,' casually ordered Kazekami-sempai still focusing the main part of her attention on her paperwork.

A small part of him wanted to scream out that she was abusing her position by threatening him with being beaten up but another equally small part wanted to congratulate her and question her how many times she had threatened a student while abusing her power. Of course he did neither.

'Paperwork,' said Tsukiyoshi already mourning his sleep ins and walking home club as he said that word.

'Good,' said Kazekami-sempai as she pulled something from under her desk, for a moment Tsukiyoshi thought she was still going to bite him to death, with her face still faced downwards. Her expression couldn't be seen at all now.

The items she had got from under her desk was a familiar red armband, not the one from that one anime about a crazy female god, and a pouch.

_Now why did that pouch look so familiar?_ wondered Tsukiyoshi.

Sliding the armband over to the opposite side of her desk for Tsukiyoshi her face finally appeared for the first time since he entered the Reception Room. Her expression was one of those cats that caught the canary faces.

Tsukiyoshi shivered and wondered why he felt like he signed a deal with the devil. Being in the Reception Room was a good thing, right?

'Welcomes to the Disciplinary Committee, Sawada Tsukiyoshi. There are a few rules that I need to explain to you but that can wait for later, right now you have fourth period to go to,' welcomed Kazekami-sempai and shooed him away.

Tsukiyoshi was in a daze, was this a dream or a nightmare? What would his Otou-san say? Oh Kami-sama! What would his Obaa-san say?

Tsukiyoshi was about to walk out the door when Kazekami-sempai called out to him making him look at her.

'Don't forget the Disciplinary Committee armband but don't wear it until you go with me to a Disciplinary Committee event. Keep it hidden until then and the other Disciplinary Committee members will not be informed of your new status until the right time. The punishment starts immediately,' said Kazekami-sempai sweetly, different from the evil expression on her face and bit into a cookie.

Suddenly where that familiar pouch came from hit him with the subtlety of a train and Tsukiyoshi was sure his eyes were bulging out. Kazekami-sempai smirked and shooed him off again. Tsukiyoshi walked to his class in a zombie manner.

It wasn't until the middle of science did he snap out of his absent-minded state and swore. Loudly.

* * *

After his incident in science that earned him a detention, which made him nearly get another detention, Tsukiyoshi quickly headed to the room once more during lunch to try and sort out what was going on currently with his life. Even though it was his dream, a weird wonderful dream he had when he was little he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

One thing was for sure Tsukiyoshi needed to find out what was going on, so many people don't just suddenly like him. Something was going on, may be a bet or even prank but Kazekami-sempai wouldn't do that. She is the D.C.C., Riku-kun on the other hand...

'Tsuki-chan~!'

Tsukiyoshi whipped his head over to the voice to assess what he needed to do; run or glare, usually run. Tsukiyoshi blankly stared; actually that was his glare, at the exultant person in front of him.

_Think of the devil and he shall appear_ thought Tsukiyoshi wryly and let Riku-kun catch up to him as he walked slowly.

'Riku-kun I thought I told you I don't like the name Tsuki-chan since Tsuki-chan is too debonair,'

'Debonair? That's some words you're using where did you learn it?'

'My Otou-san and some letter from my Okaa-san,'

It was nice Tsukiyoshi decided. It was like he knew Riku-kun for a long time and were friends during that time as well.

'Ah, yes. Your Otou-san and Okaa-san? The famed parents of our dear Tsuki-chan-' '-Tsukiyoshi-' 'and instigators of rumours from the letters that you receive,'

Actually he takes it all back. It was not nice at all, somehow Riku-kun manages to turn a simple conversation into a way to tease him and interrogate him all at the same time.

'Now you're just being pompous,' Tsukiyoshi couldn't believe how natural this came to him, this bantering and teasing way that never actually came to him before. It was nice, really nice.

Tsukiyoshi stopped walking. He could feel Riku-kun's confused stare on him but that didn't diminish him, he had nothing on Kazekami-sempai.

'Hey Riku-kun...why are you here?' asked Tsukiyoshi softly.

'Why my dear Tsuki-chan, I thought you knew that I go to school,' teased Riku-kun, his lips unturned in a smirk. It sort of pissed Tsukiyoshi off to see a smirk but he firmly ignored the feeling.

'That's not what I'm talking about and you know it,' spoke Tsukiyoshi seriously. His eyes bore into Riku-kun's eyes to show how serious he was as he usually didn't look directly into a person's eyes.

'No I don't know it since you could be talking about many things, like why am I talking to you, why did my parents marry or even why was I born,' said Riku-kun back as equally seriously as Tsukiyoshi even with his usual mocking tone.

'Why did you even start talking to me?' asked Tsukiyoshi like he really needed the answer, any answer for him to know.

'I didn't know that we were this serious in our friendship,' mocked Riku-kun as he started to shuffle his feet.

'Exactly, why did you want to be friends with me?'

'Well even if I called it a friendship we both know I mean acquaintances where I'm in charge, right?'

Somehow hearing that made Tsukiyoshi a little relieved despite the harsh wording and he nodded to say yes.

'Good, hate for you to think otherwise, it just wouldn't be right to trick you like that,' said Riku-kun sweetly. It was as sweet as honey, really thick honey that smothers the mouth and nose making you unable to breathe again.

It was here that Tsukiyoshi realised that Riku-kun was trying to get them off the topic.

'Why are you talking to me?' repeated Tsukiyoshi.

'Why did you introduce yourself to me after years of not saying a word?' elaborated Tsukiyoshi.

'Agito told me about you, how you were being used as a scratching post by a cat. There's also the rumours, they're important as well because you act nothing like them, sure you seem like the rumours but we both know that you aren't. That intrigues me. Usually a rumour in Namimori is spot on but not in your case. I only am interested in the rumours to be honest,' stated Riku-kun, his feet shuffling stopping. _Liar._

Something inside of him said _liar_ and Tsukiyoshi smiled at Riku-kun.

'Liar. But I don't mind, I've lied as well,' said Tsukiyoshi cheerfully, it was the truth and it felt right to say it. May be he would get the truth later but right now he had all that he wanted. Riku-kun gave him a queer look that he felt more than saw and ignored that too.

'Tsuki-chan?' questioned Riku-kun.

'It's Tsukiyoshi,' said Tsukiyoshi not missing a beat.

'You're weird,' stated Riku-kun.

'Hello pot, I'm kettle and you're black,' retorted Tsukiyoshi.

He spent the rest of the lunch talking about anything from anime shows to weapons with Riku-kun and sometime later Agito-kun had also found them along the way to eat with in an unused classroom located in the humanities area.

_This isn't so bad either_ thought Tsukiyoshi while politely listening to Agito-kun go into detail of what different styles of tasers there were and how to build one at home but not absorbing much because really when was he going to build a homemade taser?

This was also how he found out that Riku-kun's chichi-ue was a policeman from a very memorable conversation that went something like this:

"What would otou-san say when he finds out that you actually _use _the tasers that he gets from work?"

"What does your chichi-ue do Riku-kun?"

"Chichi-ue? Wow you're really formal! He's a policeman,"

A corrupt policeman. He really tried not to think about it too much especially since it was a corrupt policeman in Namimori, a place that was under his Otou-san's protection.

Too soon it was time for Tsukiyoshi to part ways with Agito-kun and Riku-kun, both of whom were in different classes from him.

It was also too soon that he found himself at the Reception Room door, not knowing where the hours between 6th period and home time went but was grateful that he didn't forget his bag along the way. Knocking once he waited for Kazekami-sempai (or was it buchou now?) to call out for him to enter.

Waiting a few more moments for the call to come he soon realised that he wasn't going to get one.

Opening the door slightly he poked his head through the gap.

'Hello?' called out Tsukiyoshi into the room.

'Hurry up in will you?' snapped a voice in reply.

'Y-yes!' yelped Tsukiyoshi slightly scared. She sounded really annoyed...

'Ah Sawada Tsukiyoshi-kun, come over this way, do you have your armband with you?' casually ordered Kazekami-semchou as he walked through the door. Tsukiyoshi nodded in reply.

'Don't nod, if I'm doing paperwork I will not be able to see your head let alone a nodding gesture, answer verbally,' casually ordered Kazekami-semchou.

'Y-yes, Kazekami-...sempai?' said Tsukiyoshi as he got confused at the end.

'Kazekami-sempai is still perfectly fine as I don't want the other Disciplinary Committee members knowing you're a member as well just yet,' replied Kazekami-sempai.

'Yes Kazekami-sempai,' answered Tsukiyoshi back. Kazekami-sempai looked at him from over at her desk and frowned, more than usual at any rate. To think of it, he had yet to see her truly smile.

'Leave your bag by the couch and come over here afterwards,' she casually ordered from her seated area while Tsukiyoshi flailed around to get towards one of the olive green couches to place his bag there and get back to the D.C.C. as soon as possible.

'Good, you'll be doing paperwork, don't mess it up,' said Kazekami-sempai got out of her chair and walked to the other side of the door where a table with a hot water dispenser was and a tea set.

'H-how am I meant to do that?' questioned Tsukiyoshi. _May be I should had chosen to been bitten to death for a year without restraint_ idly thought Tsukiyoshi as he slowly walked over to the desk as if it was going to bite him.

'Sign the paper work using my stamp and check if they're repeat offenders by going through their files, the pile after that one is checking the gangs and yakuza around Namimori to check that they are donating and not disrupting the peace, the last pile is the reports for the week by the Disciplinary Committee. I expect you to also fill out a form starting from this week, have it in by Saturday,' explained Kazekami-sempai.

'The last forms were from last week, you need to edit them since a lot have horrible grammar and to check that the first set of paperwork matches up with the last set as sometimes Disciplinary Committee members forget what they had done to others. Now sit down behind the desk, I'll be observing you as I check another set of paperwork,'

'If I'm meant to be doing all of the paperwork doesn't it mean that I have to look that the other set as well?' asked Tsukiyoshi curiously. This paperwork wasn't so bad; his Otou-san had similar paperwork as well.

'No because this paperwork is from the city council, hospital, our accountants- ('accountants?' murmured Tsukiyoshi shocked)-, our lawyers and the other Disciplinary Committee,' said Kazekami-sempai.

'Okay,' said Tsukiyoshi knowing now why he wasn't allowed to touch the other set of paperwork but honestly he didn't even know that the D.C. had accountants.

'Here are the keys for the filer in the corner, the filer you would need to the one closest to the door, you may get yourself a cup of tea as well but only if you have it on a coaster,' said Kazekami-sempai as she walked over to Tsukiyoshi and dropped a set of keys onto the desk before walking back to the couches where a coffee table had a group of files had been set across the top and a tea cup was settled on a coaster.

As Tsukiyoshi first started out the paperwork it was dull, not even worth the time he could had spent playing video games because he had to look over the form, check the name, go grab a file, check the file, check the date of the paperwork and write in the file if that person had done something bad on a different date from the form.

It soon turned peaceful in a way since he kept remembering the time he had done paperwork with his Otou-san who had said that he would need to do more paperwork if he ever wanted to take over the family business.

'Sawada Tsukiyoshi-san you may go now as it is 6pm,' said Kazekami-sempai breaking the peace that he had and as much as he would had loved to bite her to death for disturbing the peace she was the D.C.C. so there was no way he could do that.

Cracking the sore joints in his neck and back he slowly got up from behind the desk as from the last hour or so he had been on the second amount of paperwork and writing down names of gangs that hadn't paid yet.

'Where are you up to?' asked Kazekami-sempai as she walked over to her desk.

'I'm almost done with the second amount of paperwork but I'm surprised on how many gangs there are still within Namimori,' said Tsukiyoshi honestly and he was surprised as he thought that they would had all been bitten to death.

'Most people would be surprised but we only keep the gangs around because we charge an extra fee on them by 7% for every person in the gang on top of the normal rate and check on them weekly. They also cannot harm a person in Namimori either. Namimori Chuu and Seigaku don't have any gangs in them since they're the main spots for the Disciplinary Committee and we don't tolerate any gangs on our property,' explained Kazekami-sempai.

'Wait, how do they get their money?' asked Tsukiyoshi curiously since they couldn't harm a person in Namimori.

'Some gang leaders come from rich background so they pay for their gang but all the rest get their money outside of Namimori as a type of loophole we have for the smarter gangs, all the rest of them die out pretty quickly since they don't have any support and we make them pay us for any money they owe us,' said Kazekami-sempai bored looking as she cleaned up the coffee table she was using

'How much is it for a person, I know the usual rate for living in Namimori is 3000 yen but...' trailed off Tsukiyoshi.

'3210 yen per a person. Most gangs only have about 10 people in them although the Heiwa gang have 80 people in it. We suspect them of going against the Disciplinary Committee soon' said Kazekami-sempai as she washed up the tea cup she had used and put it away with the other tea cups after drying it.

'The Disciplinary Committee get a lot of money each year, don't they?' said Tsukiyoshi.

'Around 66 million yen a year, if only counting the fees from the people living in Namimori and not the extra fees from gangs, yakuza and the Hibari Kyouya festival. It is mainly spent on repairing things around the school, hospital fees, new weaponry and on the accountants and lawyers. We try and put as much money back into Namimori as possible so that we have enough economy to go around,' said Kazekami-sempai.

'6-66 million yen?' yelped Tsukiyoshi as he tried to count how many zeros would be involved in that number.

'66 not 666 million yen, that number would be outrageous,' corrected Kazekami-sempai. Tsukiyoshi felt like screaming to her that 66 million yen was outrageous anyway but he really didn't want to think about how much he would be bitten to death for say so.

'Besides the money is split in half between the Disciplinary Committees and about 12 million goes to the city council although only about 3 million actually gets into the city council. The rest goes into the city councillor's pockets,' said Kazekami-sempai bitterly, her frown worse than he ever saw it.

_Are there corrupt people everywhere in this city?_ thought Tsukiyoshi as he stared at the only other person in the room.

'Why can't you bite them to death for taking about a million from the city?' asked Tsukiyoshi. _They can't get away with that_ he thought angrily.

'Because they're one of the Disciplinary Committee supporters and hold the most influence in the city especially since we're a small city as well. For the Disciplinary Committee to be able to bite almost anyone they need to they need supporters so everything doesn't collapse on us. The city councillors make sure that the Japanese Government don't know what we're doing or get the Japanese Government off our tails if they do suspect something going on, they also intimidate the other city councils around Namimori so that no one speaks about us either,'

'So you have the bribe the councillors?'

'We place the money in for Namimori and they take the money out, it has always been like this since the third Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Ikumi Gin, and we make sure that whatever they take out isn't over the half of what we put in and that they spend it in Namimori so the economy is still there. It is the most we can do because we didn't have natural political backing like the first 2 Disciplinary Committee Chairmen,'

'I see,' said Tsukiyoshi and a pause came about the two people within the room before Tsukiyoshi decided to head over to his bag and go home.

'Don't forget to report back here tomorrow morning, there are files that have had been needed to be done since the time of the Red era,' reminded Kazekami-sempai.

'Red era?' asked Tsukiyoshi putting his full attention back onto Kazekami-sempai.

'That is for tomorrow, now leave,' ordered Kazekami-sempai casually.

'Goodbye Kazekami-sempai,' said Tsukiyoshi as he bowed to her and left.

* * *

When Tsukiyoshi finally arrived home the day after being chased by Evil Cat and her minions, he never felt more glad that his Obaa-san was back to her favourite place in the house and that the table was set up. Taking off his shoes and placing them near the door he went upstairs quietly to place his bag in his room and wash his hands before coming back down.

He waited a few minutes standing by the doorway of the kitchen watching his Obaa-san cook; it was quite relaxing to him.

'Obaa-san would you like some help?' asked Tsukiyoshi finally. His Obaa-san jumped a little before whipping around and giving him a bright smile.

'Kiyo-kun I'd love for you to help me in the kitchen,' she said before getting another apron for him. After she handed it over to him he looked around at what he could do for her. Spotting some vegetables he washed them and cut them into cubes and slices.

'Kiyo-kun is such a good helper,' praised his Obaa-san and Tsukiyoshi smiled. However he knew that **it** was going to come up during this cooking session.

'So where were you after school?' asked his Obaa-san as she tried to pry information out of him.

'One of my sempais in school asked me to join their club,' said Tsukiyoshi as he tried to avoid talking about the Disciplinary Committee as much as possible.

'What club?' she asked. It was the dreaded question. He could lie to the only female family relation he had ever known or tell her the truth and have her ground him from the Disciplinary Committee or even worse tell him to stop. It was her word after all.

'It's a paperwork club,' he said, it was almost the truth to Tsukiyoshi.

'Oh, the newspaper club, how nice,' she said and Tsukiyoshi was almost tempted to do something like hit his head against a wall. Tsukiyoshi didn't say a thing so that he didn't have to say that he was or wasn't in the newspaper club.

'I can't wait to see your article,' his Obaa-san commented.

'There won't be an article,' said Tsukiyoshi intently chopping up vegetables.

'Really? Why not?' she asked.

'Because I work from behind the scenes in my club,' said Tsukiyoshi truthfully.

'Hmmmm,' said his Obaa-san while stirring that night's dinner in the pot. Tsukiyoshi was fairly sure that his Obaa-san knew how to make Doki~Doki~ Custard Buns, somehow.

'I need to be at the club early in the mornings and late in the afternoons so I'll make my own breakfast and lunch,' said Tsukiyoshi quickly. His palms were getting slightly clammy and his held on tighter to the knife he was using. It felt bulky in his hands.

'That is a lot of work for the newspaper club,' she commented. Tsukiyoshi could feel his heart racing in his chest, she couldn't have known had she?

'Try your best at the club, okay? Don't let anyone get you down...needs more salt... and work towards getting an article but don't do anything dangerous,' said his Obaa-san while tasting tonight dinner.

'Obaa-san?' asked Tsukiyoshi as he chopped up the fish for tonight's dinner like a sushi chef.

'Yes, Kiyo-kun?' replied his Obaa-san.

'Where was everyone this morning?' he asked now knowing that he was out of danger with the club issue. His heart slowing from the lack of adrenaline and the cold sweat disappearing as well.

'We were having breakfast with some family; we remembered that you wouldn't be able to make it because of the distance from your school to the hotel in Shrine Street would be at least half an hour and the fact that breakfast would had lasted an hour at the least didn't help anything. Didn't you get the note that Ojii-san left you?' explained Obaa-san.

'No I didn't get any note that I could see and what family?' he said.

'Xanxus-kun is here with his friends again, he said that he was looking forward to seeing you again and so were Luss-san, Bel-san and Fran-san,' she said cheerfully.

Tsukiyoshi could feel his insides freeze. The last time he saw Xanxus-oji-san and his _friends_ was almost 5 years ago and that ended up badly. His Obaa-san was so angry when they last came over as well!

'Kiyo-kun is all of the vegetables and fish chopped up?' asked Obaa-san. Tsukiyoshi quickly shot his head up to look at his Obaa-san. Cursing his short genetics mentally he peered into his Obaa-san's usually warm chocolate eyes.

'Yes Obaa-san,'

'Good now go up stairs and do your homework for the day,' ordered his Obaa-san although she probably already knew that he wouldn't be doing homework upstairs as the house gets a lot of calls about his lack of homework.

It wasn't his fault that usually when he had homework the Evil Cat or D.C. members usually took it and rip it up.

Instead he headed upstairs to his room, his Okaa-san's old room, where if you ripped a bit of paint off in a certain sections of the room you would be able to tell that the walls had been replastered over and over again, to play video games rather than work.

Especially because he already did paperwork.

With that he stepped into his thresh hold intent in playing video games and leaving everything eventful that happened today to the back of his mind.

* * *

**Yay! Longest chapter ever in all of my stories! It's about 13 pages long and took me a while but it is finished! However I'm now sad because the story has now caught up to my book of writing.**

**-Semchou= a mixture of sempai meaning upperclassman and Buchou meaning manager or company director. This word was created because Tsuki didn't know how to address Kazekami.**

**-Oji-san= Uncle**

**m= a masochist**

**And yes Kiyo-kun is Tsukiyoshi, it comes from the middle part of his name Tsukiyoshi and is a nickname for him just in case you guys didn't already figure that one out. Only Tsuki's family use that name like his grandma, grandpa, Nono, Dad and "Mum".**

**I bet you guys didn't think that the Disciplinary Committee had so much money did you? Or professionals helping them? They're very communist in a way but in a slightly good way?**


End file.
